


girls night

by wrennette



Series: a thousand words [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: It's just a normal night out for Sabine and Hera. You know, gossip, thermal detonators, that sort of thing.





	girls night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/gifts).




End file.
